Bishoujo Senshi Sailororion: Season One
by Jen Hime
Summary: BSSO begins a year and a half after the StarS season, and takes place in Sendai, Japan. When a new enemy arrives in Sendai, who will stop them? It's up to the Sailor Constellations! With love triangles, suicide, and depression, are these rookies up to it?
1. A Mysterious Rod; The Saga Begins With S...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailororion  
Episode One: "A Mysterious Rod. The Saga Begins With Sukui!"  
  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
A slender, violet-eyed brunette woke at the sound of her alarm clock.  
She rolled over in bed and pounded her fist onto the "OFF" button, missing the first few times.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
She groaned and threw her pillow at it, knocking it off her bedside table and onto the floor. The beeping finally ceased.  
The girl sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
My name is Tenjouno Sukuinushi.  
  
The girl stood up out of bed, placing her feet into fuzzy, white, bunny slippers. She bent over and picked up her alarm clock, placing it back on her bedside table.  
  
I'm 15 years old, and I live in Sendai, Japan.  
  
Yawning and stretching her arms, the brunette trudged sleepily out of her room.  
  
I attend Asa Sakae High School, and my family consists of my mother, stepfather, stepsister, and two stepbrothers. My older stepbrother lives in Egypt with his real mom though.  
  
"Sukui, are you up yet!? Breakfast is on the table!"  
The brunette blinked at the sound of her mother's voice.  
"Yes mom, I'm awake," Sukui called back. "...barely," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
My life is like a weird soap opera. I've always known it wasn't exactly normal, but I had no idea of how abnormal it would get...  
  
Once at the breakfast table, Sukui scarfed down her cereal and toast like a wolf.  
As usual, her stepfather was busying himself with the morning stocks. Her stepsister, Arashi, had the comics section in one hand and a piece of toast in another. Her younger stepbrother wasn't awake yet.  
Arashi burst into a sudden fit of snorting laughter.  
"Baka neko; will you ever stop hating Mondays???" she laughed to herself.  
Sukui finished her breakfast quickly, and walked back up the stairs to take her shower.  
  
On the opposite end of the suburbs, a black cat with deep green eyes was sitting at a computer in a computer store.  
The cat began pressing letters on the keyboard, eventually spelling out, "Lunsa, comew inm KL:una~!"  
SENDING MESSAGE... PLEASE WAIT...  
There was a beep, and another message popped up.  
"KL:una?"  
The black cat growled and typed something else.  
"Not funnyt. You of all catds should know hoqw hard it is to typ[e with these dumbv paws~!!"  
"You just need practice, Nodus. Try hitting the keys with your nails instead of your entire paw..."  
The black cat, who was seemingly named "Nodus", blinked.  
"Test... test... abcdefg... Hey! Luna, it's working! Thanks!"  
"Nodus, stop fooling around. Why have you contacted me?"  
"Oh, right. I've started to feel this odd sensation of impending doom; like something very sinister is approaching. The fur on my neck has been sticking up for days. I think something's coming..."  
"Impending doom, eh? A cat's senses are never wrong, Nodus. Artemis and I always got that feeling before another invasion occurred."  
"What do you think this means?"  
"I think this means you're going to need some senshi help over there. But that may be a problem."  
"What do you mean? The Planets aren't up for a little road trip?"  
"The Inners have just started their senior years in high school, and even Mercury can't afford to be missing classes. And no, the Outers probably won't be much help to you either. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn left Tokyo for America last year, and Pluto is back at the Gates. Have you heard anything from Tarazed, Ankaa, and Spica yet?"  
"Nope. Haven't seen hide nor hair of any of them since the Silver Millennium... What do you suggest I do?"  
There was a long pause before the next message.  
"There appears to be only one option. First, you must wait. Wait, and make sure you are positive of this 'invasion.' Next, you will have to locate and awaken the Constellations."  
Nodus paused.  
"The Constellations? Are you sure?"  
"Yes. But be forewarned, they may not be Sendai..."  
"You're right. But I'll scope out the city for a few days. You never know. I'll send you my report in 48 hours. Nodus out."  
Nodus pressed a few buttons, and exited the program.  
He leapt off the computer chair and walked calmly out of the computer store; no one noticed him.  
This is unbelievable. I never thought I'd have to awaken the Constellations... This may not be pretty... he thought.  
Nodus could remember each princess perfectly. He knew everything about all of them; right down to their favorite sport, food, and song. But how would he find five girls out of a world population of nearly 6 billion??? The odds were against him, and he knew it.  
  
An hour after school, Sukui and Arashi decided to hang out at the Shield Arcade and Diner.  
Sukui and Arashi, happily slurping down their milkshakes, took no notice of the black cat that had just entered the diner.  
I'm feeling something very strong coming from this place. Could it be one of them? Nodus thought.  
He closed his eyes and focused. Yes. He could definitely feel something.  
Nodus opened his eyes and looked around.  
The diner/arcade was packed with teenagers; Nodus assumed they had come there from school.  
He walked around a bit, trying to head in the direction the signal was coming from.  
He stopped suddenly; the feeling of such pure, powerful, energy was overwhelming him. Whoever this feeling was coming from, they were right by him...  
Nodus looked up, and realized he was standing by a girl drinking a milkshake. She had pretty violet eyes, and long, shimmery, auburn hair.  
ORION! his mind screamed. He could see her again... dressed in a long, beautiful princess gown; laughing and smiling with her other friends in the palace garden.  
Yes... It's her, I'm positive! he thought. But how to get her attention...?  
Nodus leapt up onto the booth, landing in the girl's lap.  
She gasped in surprise.  
"What in the world- How did this cat get in here?" she exclaimed.  
Arashi blinked and set aside her milkshake for a moment.  
"No collar. She must be a stray," she said. At that comment, Nodus snarled and hissed at Arashi.  
A GIRL!? Is she for real!? Nodus thought.  
Sukui blinked and lifted up one of the cat's legs.  
"She's a boy, Arashi," she laughed.  
"I... I knew that!" the green-haired girl protested.  
Sukui just laughed, and scratched the cat behind his ears.  
"What a cutie!" she said sweetly. Nodus purred contentedly. "I wonder how he got in here..." she added.  
Arashi opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and slouched into her seat.  
Sukui examined the cat's face.  
"You think mom and Kenjin will let us keep him? He is a stray after all. We wouldn't want him to be put in the pound..." she said.  
"Sure, but it's sleeping in YOUR room..."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
"But mom, he'll end up in the pound if somebody doesn't take him in! And you know what happens to kitties in the pound!!!" Sukui argued. She ran her pointer finger across her neck to prove her point.  
Tenjouno Seika shook her head.  
"Sukui, we are not taking in a stray," she said firmly. The subject was closed.  
Sukui sighed heavily and started back up the stairs.  
"If only you could pull some charm on her..." she whispered to the cat.  
As if the cat had understood her, he leapt out of her arms and bounded over to Sukui's mother.  
"What the-" Seika looked down at the cat, bewildered.  
Immediately, his eyes widened to saucers and glazed over.  
Seika's heart melted.  
"Aww..." she cooed, bending over and picking up the cat.  
"You are just such a little cutie-pie!"  
Sukui grinned and walked back down the stairs. She gave her mother a hopeful, pouty look.  
Seika paused for a moment.  
"Oh all right! I give! We can keep him! But only if he gets all of his shots, a bath, a flea collar, a name... Oh! And we'll have to get him fixed too..." she said.  
At the mention of the word "fixed" Sukui could have sworn she saw the cat's jaw drop; if only for a second.  
Forgetting about it, she ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" she squealed, taking the cat from her mother's arms and running up the stairs to her room.  
  
Sukui knelt on her knees beside her bed, placing her new cat on her covers.  
"What should I name you...?" she thought out loud, leaning forward on her elbows.  
The cat flopped down and started licking his right front paw.  
"Nodus will be just fine, if you please."  
Sukui blinked, sweatdropping.  
"Did you just-? Am I-? Can you-?" she stuttered.  
The cat sweatdropped.  
"Meow!" he purred innocently.  
Sukui, still sweatdropping heavily, raised an eyebrow.  
"Did I just imagine that? Geez, I need an early night..." she muttered, shaking her head.  
"I guess I'll call you... Masurao! It means 'warrior.' Do you like that name, 'Rao-chan?" she continued.  
The cat blinked, but Sukui just beamed with happiness.  
"Masurao it is then! Perfect!"  
"SUKUI! ARASHI! KIYO! DINNERTIME!" Seika called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"COMING MOM!" Sukui yelled back.  
"You'll have to stay here for now, 'Rao-chan. I'll give you some yummy tuna after dinner!"  
With that, Sukui ran out of her room and down the stairs to the dining room for dinner.  
Nodus let out a heavy sigh and sweatdropped.  
'Masurao'??? What kind of name is THAT???  
He shook his head and jumped off the bed. He was certain this Sukui girl was one of the ones he was searching for. She had to be, to have been radiating so much pure energy. Yes, he was positive.  
Orion... It's been so long. I'm glad our paths have finally crossed again.  
  
"Boy am I stuffed..." Sukui muttered to herself, walking back up the stairs after dinner.  
Arashi grinned at her.  
"I love mom's rosemary chicken! Mmmm!!!!" she laughed.  
Sukui nodded.  
"Well, I have some homework to do, Arashi, then I'm getting an early night," she said, walking back in to her room.  
"Night!" Arashi called back, before heading across the hall to her own room.  
Sukui smiled at "Masurao" and placed an open can of tuna and a little bowl of milk on the floor beside her bed.  
"Eat up, 'Rao-chan!" she said.  
  
Sukui yawned and glanced at her wall clock. 10:46.  
She sighed.  
"Well, I'd better go to sleep now if I want an early night. G'night 'Rao-chan!" she said, pulling back her bed covers.  
She stopped, noticing something very odd.  
"What's this?"  
She picked up the object resting by her pillow. It was a small violet rod with a silver star set in pinkish-purple gems at the top. On the star was a strange, yet somehow familiar-looking, symbol.  
Sukui turned it over in her hand. Yes, the object looked very familiar, but somehow couldn't put her finger on it.  
She glanced over at Masurao, who was sleeping on the floor beside her bed. Sukui squinted. Was he smirking!?  
She shook her head, and gently placed the rod on her bedside table.  
Turning over in her bed, Sukui couldn't help but get the feeling that her soap-opera life had just gotten a whole lot weirder... 


	2. Arashi's Crush in Peril! Sailororion Awa...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailororion  
Episode Two: "Arashi's Crush in Peril! Sailororion Awakened"  
  
  
"Sukui..."  
Sukui tossed and turned in her sleep.  
"Who are you?" she commanded.  
A regal silhouette of a tall, delicate young woman appeared. She was wearing a long, elegant gown and, although Sukui could not see her face, she felt as if she knew her.  
"The question, child, is who are you?"  
Sukui took in a deep breath, confused.  
"I'm me! Tenjouno Sukuinushi! Who else would I be?"  
The young woman's silhouette rippled suddenly, as thought she were nothing but water.  
"You are Sukui... but you are also much more. You are a soldier of purity and dreams. You are..."  
The woman stopped suddenly.  
"I must go! Never forget who you are, Sukui! You are more than you think..." The woman's silhouette faded away into darkness, her last words echoing in Sukui's mind.  
"-more than you think..."  
  
Sukui gasped, jerking upright in her bed.  
She slammed her fist down on her ever-annoying alarm clock, and breathed heavily. She was covered in sweat.  
Masurao eyed her with curiosity.  
Sukui wiped her forehead and sighed with relief.  
"Something strange is going on, 'Rao-chan..." she said softly. The cat looked away, resting his head in his paws.  
Sukui looked at him strangely.  
Why do I feel like that cat has something to do with all this... she thought. She suddenly remembered the strange rod, and took it in her hand.  
"And I think this has something to do with it too..." she said out loud.  
She catches on fast... Nodus thought to himself, trying his hardest not to smirk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the misty depths of an alternate dimension called Mephisto, a dark figure sat atop a black marble throne. Twisted around the black marble were thorny vines covered in black roses.  
The figure that sat on this throne was dressed in a deep brown cloak that flopped over the top half of his face, casting both his head and neck into shadows. A deep purple scar glowed ferociously on the hooded figure's left cheek, and a black Labrador sat at his feet.  
"My minions! Come forth at once!" the figure yelled; judging from his gruff, harsh voice, he was assumed to be male.  
At once, thousands of odd-looking, monstrous silhouettes appeared in a half-circle around the marble throne; each one keeping their distance from the hooded man.  
"Sirius," the man began. The black dog at his feet stood up immediately, taking its place on the right side of the man's throne.  
"Yes, my Lord?" the dog spoke. Not one of the other creatures appeared surprised that this dog could speak.  
"My faithful and truest companion, Sirius; you must help me choose my minions for this important task," said the man.  
The dog nodded, and walked out in front of the man.  
"I am suggesting the Dark Starz, your eminence. Centaurus! Lyra! Columba! Vulpecula! Serpens! Appear and serve your Lord!" Sirius barked.  
All at once, five female silhouettes stepped forward out of the crowd; their human-like faces now visible.  
Each one bowed quickly. "Here to serve, our Lord Diabolus!" they said together.  
The hooded man, called Diabolus, then spoke.  
"A good choice, Sirius. I knew you would not fail me; but will the five of you?" he said.  
"No, my Lord!" all five said quickly.  
Diabolus leaned back into his chair; his elbows resting beside him and his fingers touching.  
"Very well then. I shall explain your mission."  
Every creature in the room grew deathly silent, anxious to hear what their Lord would tell them.  
"As you may or not know, I am searching for the Naiyasuishou, the Diamond Crystal. This tiny gem is the key to my greatest plan: to destroy the Earth, and it's pathetic inhabitants," Diabolus began.  
"My Lord! My Lord! Why have you targeted the earthlings?" one of the silhouetted creatures suddenly yelled.  
"SILENCE!!!" Diabolus yelled. With the wave of his hand, the creature disappeared in a puff of violet smoke, leaving behind a small pile of charred remains.  
"Fool," Diabolus hissed. "My plan is not only dominance, but I seek something far greater. Far greater than anything your puny little minds could comprehend! Anyone else want to interrupt me?"  
The room was silent.  
"Good. As I was saying, with the power of the Naiyasuishou, I will be able to unleash my own great powers on the people of Earth. However, the Naiyasuishou was lost on the planet Earth when that foolish Queen Serenity sent the Sailor Planets and the Sailor Constellations to the future to be reborn. We've tracked the crystal to the Japanese city of Sendai, but we have not been able to locate any further readings."  
The creatures pondered this for a moment.  
"The crystal is powered by the purity of one's soul; therefore it will have placed itself within the soul of an appropriate holder. Dark Starz, it is your mission to locate the single human who possesses such a soul. A humanoid soul will take the crystallized shape of an earth creature called a 'butterfly' when extracted from its holder. Pure souls will be an assortment of different colors; however, the one we want to find is all the colors of the rainbow. You will extract these souls with these," Diabolus continued.  
In a puff of smoke, a table appeared in front of the Dark Starz. On it were five solid silver gloves that covered the wrist and the hand, but not the fingers. On the palm, was a star; one was violet, another dark turquoise, another was orange, another was blood red, and the last was deep moss green.  
Each Dark Star picked up the glove with their respective color and slipped it onto their right wrists. The table disappeared.  
"Dark Starz, is your mission clear?" Diabolus demanded.  
"Yes, sir!" the five young women yelled in unison.  
"Very well then. Dark Starz, dismissed!"  
The five bowed and disappeared in swirls of smoke in their respective colors.  
"And so it begins..." Diabolus whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Fries and a small lemonade, please, Sesshoku."  
"And I'll have a triple hot-fudge sundae and a chocolate shake!" Arashi added.  
Sukui sweatdropped. She and Arashi had decided to take Masurao to the Shield Arcade and Diner after school that day. Only a few other people were there.  
"Can't you eat anything remotely healthy?" she asked her sister.  
Arashi smirked, and shook her head.  
18 year-old Fanken Sesshoku, who worked as a cashier at the Shield, laughed.  
"You two crack me up. You act like sisters!" he said, grinning.  
"We are sisters," Sukui and Arashi said together.  
"Well, stepsisters..." Arashi pointed out.  
"Same thing!"  
Sesshoku laughed again and rang up their orders.  
"Be ready in about six minutes," he said.  
"Great, 'cause I'm starving!" Arashi said.  
Sukui gave her a knowing look.  
"You're always starving..." she said.  
"Not always! Sometimes I'm tired... and sometimes I'm really starving!"  
Sesshoku laughed.  
"You two are just too much!" he said, shaking his head.  
  
Five minutes later, Sukui was nibbling on her fries, Arashi was wolfing down her sundae, and Masurao was sitting on Sukui's lap-- eying the fries and the sundae.  
"You know... you're going to get some serious acne from all that junk--" Sukui began.  
Arashi ignored her, and kept eating.  
"Here's a re-fill on that lemonade, Sukui-chan," said Sesshoku, as he placed a full glass of lemonade on the table.  
"Arigatou, Sesshoku-kun!" Sukui replied. He smiled at her, and left.  
Arashi sighed and put down her ice cream spoon for a moment.  
"You're so lucky, Su-chan..."  
Sukui blinked.  
"How am I lucky?"  
Arashi leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms.  
"Hot guys are always coming on to you. For once, I wish a guy like Sesshoku could be interested in me! I mean, he's practically perfect! He's smart, he's older, he has a steady job, he plays football, he's senior class president, he'll probably be valedictorian, and he's drop-dead gorgeous!!! I mean, he's lived across the street from us for three years now, and he's always seemed so much more interested in you--" she said, pouting slightly.  
Sukui smiled warmly.  
"Sesshoku is just a good family friend, Arashi. There's nothing more! Besides, I already have a steady boyfriend, and--" Sukui stopped for a second. "--and... and I'm sure there's a great guy out there just for you!" she added quickly.  
Arashi smiled.  
"Nice save."  
"Wasn't it?" Sukui grinned back, stroking Masurao behind the ears.  
Arashi just smiled and watched Sesshoku taking orders.  
"But he's just so perfect..." she pouted.  
Sukui nodded.  
"He's very ambitious too. He wants to go to college in America and study law. He's hoping to become a lawyer," she said.  
Arashi sighed dreamily.  
"A lawyer..." she whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
"How are we supposed to find a worthy target!? This is impossible! I'm hungry! I'm tired! My butt hurts! Are you done yet, Lyra!?" the young Dark Star named Columba whined, fidgeting in her seat and acting like a little brat.  
The five Dark Starz sat in Lyra's laboratory, patiently waiting for her to complete her search of the entire town for a target; all except Columba, who whined and griped and moaned about how bored she was.  
Finally, Serpens had had enough.  
"Sit down and shut up!!!" Serpens screamed, her eyes glowing an intense silver.  
Columba did as she was told, sinking in her chair and whimpering slightly.  
Lyra spun around in her office chair to face the rest of the group.  
"I've found the perfect target!" she announced.  
The group looked at her.  
"Well? Who!?" Vulpecula demanded.  
Lyra smiled and swiveled back around to her computer. She pressed something, and the printer next to her sprang to life.  
The other four girls craned their necks to see what she was printing, but saw nothing.  
Finally, Lyra picked up the printed piece of paper and showed it to the others. It was a picture of a young man with dark brown hair and pale brown eyes. He wore an apron that said "Shield Arcade and Diner" and was handing a girl money from a register.  
Centaurus raised an eyebrow.  
"What's so special about him?" she asked. Vulpecula's eyes widened and she grinned.  
"He fine, that's what!" she winked.  
Lyra glared at her. "Vulpecula, do focus on the mission at hand!!!" she lectured.  
Vulpecula sank into her chair.  
"Whatever."  
Lyra straightened her glasses, which had begun to slip down her thin, pointy nose.  
"As I was saying. This young man's name is Fanken Sesshoku. He's your typical, perfect prettyboy. He has a job at the Shield Arcade and Diner, and dreams of studying law in America--"  
"Oh, how touching. Get to the point!" Serpens hissed.  
Lyra's upper lip twitched slightly, but she continued.  
"Anyways, I have selected him as our first target. He achieves so much, so his soul must be the purest!" She paused and smirked at Serpens.  
"Serpens! Why don't you do the honors of capturing his soul crystal?"  
Serpens scowled.  
"I'd be delighted!" she hissed, pounding her silver glove into her left fist a few times.  
She hastily snatched the printed image and stats of Sesshoku, and glared at Lyra, who gave her an innocent, sarcastic look.  
She snarled, and leapt into a portal of swirling green smoke.  
"20 bucks says she's back in twenty minutes with no Naiyasuishou!" Vulpecula smirked.  
"Make it 50, and you've got a deal," said Lyra.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sukui arched her eyebrow at Arashi's odd behavior.  
Then it hit her.  
"Arashi! You have a crush on Sesshoku, don't you?" she whispered, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
Arashi's face went several shades of pink.  
"I- I- No! I mean, yes! I mean- NO!!!" she stuttered.  
Sukui giggled.  
"Oh come on, Arashi, it's so obvious!"  
Arashi's face went two more shades of pink and she looked away.  
"Whatever. I know a perfect senior like him would never date a sophomore loser like me..." she said sadly.  
Sukui smiled gently.  
"Why don't you just go talk to him? I'm sure you have a lot in common!" she said.  
Arashi looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Like what???" she asked. "He's the world's most perfect guy, Sukui! He probably only dates beautiful, smart, funny, outgoing, and ambitious girls! I'm not any of those things!!!"  
Sukui shook her head.  
"Not true, Arashi! Don't put yourself down! You've got a great sense of humor; you could make the Devil roll over laughing! And you're honest and loyal and caring and--"  
"Okay okay! I get the point! But still... I'm just not worthy of him..."  
Sukui couldn't help but laugh.  
"Worthy??? Arashi, he's not some prince from a faraway country! He's just a regular guy! Now go talk to him!!!" she pressed.  
"But--"  
"Go talk to him!!!"  
"Alright, alright! I'm going!"  
Sukui smirked as Arashi stood up and walked over to Sesshoku, who was standing behind the cashier waiting for customers.  
"They're a perfect match, 'Rao-chan. Just like Romeo and Juliet!" she whispered to Masurao.  
  
"Hey there, Arashi! You need a re-fill on that chocolate milkshake?" Sesshoku asked her.  
Arashi blushed, not noticing she was still holding her milkshake.  
"Um, yes please," she said, handing it to him.  
"Got it. Be right back!"  
"Okay!"  
I'd wait forever... she thought dreamily.  
While she waited, she noticed a very tall, very out of place, woman walk into the Shield. Her dark green hair was worn in a short braid, and a pair of black sunglasses hid her eyes. She was dressed in a beige trench coat, buttoned up all the way.  
Whoa... even I wouldn't be seen looking like that! Arashi thought.  
The woman approached the cashier and looked around.  
"Is there a Fanken Sesshoku on the premises? she asked Arashi.  
Arashi blinked, and nodded. "Yeah, he's in the back re-filling my milkshake."  
The other woman nodded.  
"Good."  
Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Arashi started edging away from the odd woman.  
At that moment, Sesshoku re-emerged with her milkshake.  
"Here ya go, Ara-chan. Oh! Welcome to the Shield, may I take your order?" he said, handing Arashi her milkshake and turning his attention to the new customer.  
"Why yes! I'd like... your soul crystal, if you please!" the woman cackled, throwing her trench coat on the floor and revealing the odd, green and brown outfit beneath it. She removed her sunglasses as well, revealing strange, silver eyes.  
Sesshoku and Arashi backed away from her in amazement.  
"My soul??? Who the hell are you!?" Sesshoku cried.  
"Your worst nightmare," the woman laughed.  
  
Sukui looked up from her fries as Masurao jumped off her lap.  
"What's wrong, Masurao-- Ohmygosh!" she gasped.  
The woman had her right palm flipped up, so her silver glove was facing Sesshoku. A dark green beam of light suddenly shot from her glove, taking the form of a claw-like hand. It reached into Sesshoku's mouth, practically choking him. The woman jerked her hand back, and the claw flew back towards her; a beautiful, grass-green butterfly within it's grasp. Sesshoku collapsed instantly.  
"NOOOO!!!" Arashi cried, rushing to his side.  
Sukui stood up and started towards them.  
"Wait!"  
She whirled around to see who had said that. No one was there, except...  
"Masurao!?" Sukui squeaked.  
"Yes, it was me! And please stop calling my 'Masurao.' My name is Nodus!" the cat said.  
Sukui blinked.  
"Um, sure... Nodus," she said.  
Nodus nodded, and suddenly backflipped over himself. A swirl of violet energy appeared beneath him. When it disappeared, the violet rod Sukui had found the night before was lying on the floor.  
"How did you--?"  
"No time to explain! Take the rod and yell, 'Orion Star Power, Makeup!' And hurry!" Nodus explained.  
"But--"  
"JUST HUMOR ME!!!"  
"Um, okay."  
Sukui picked up the rod and ducked into the corner of the diner, where no one could see her; everyone was already watching Sesshoku anyways.  
"Here goes--" She raised the rod into the air and yelled, "Orion Star Power, Makeup!"  
Violet ribbons, pinkish-purple streams of light, and white angel feather scattered around her body, transforming her school uniform into a skimpy sailor uniform.  
"Whoa!!!" she cried out in amazement.  
Nodus ran up beside her.  
"You are the Sailor Constellation of Purity and Dreams, Sailororion. You must use your powers to stop that woman and return that soul crystal to its proper holder!" he explained.  
"What???" Sailororion questioned, sweatdropping.  
Nodus sighed.  
"Destroy the woman; get the butterfly; put it back into Sesshoku's mouth!!!"  
"Oh! Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"DAMN THAT IDIOT, LYRA! It's just another worthless humanoid soul! Pfft!!!" Serpens scowled, examining Sesshoku's soul crystal.  
Arashi narrowed her eyebrows.  
"No one's soul is worthless, you piece of scum!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
Serpens smirked.  
"Aw, you want it back? Why don't you come and GET IT!!!" she threatened.  
"POISON IVY!!!"  
Arashi screamed as glowing vines of ivory erupted from Serpens' fingernails, tying her up in poison ivy.  
"Aaagh! It itches!!!" she squealed.  
Serpens laughed maniacally.  
"Well, this little baby may seem worthless, but we wouldn't want that crystal deciding to pick another holder. Better get rid of it..." she said to herself, raising the butterfly above her head to smash to the ground...  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
Serpens looked up.  
"Who said that?"  
"I did!"  
A violet-clad sailor soldier leapt up onto the cashier counter.  
"Protecting the dreams of humans everywhere, I am Sailororion! With the powers of Purity on my side, I shall vanquish you in the name of the Constellations!" she challenged.  
Ooh... not bad for her first entry. Nodus thought, hidden within the surrounding crowd.  
Serpens scowled.  
"Oh really? Well I am nature's deadliest assassin, Serpens, Dark Star of Wood! Prepare to feel nature's wrath!" she yelled.  
"POIIIIIISON IVYYYYY!!!!!"  
Sailororion gasped and leapt above the glowing vines, flipping of the counter and in front of Serpens.  
Familiar words suddenly escaped her mouth, thought she had never heard them before.  
"Orion Chaste Beams, Blind!!!"  
An angelic, silver and violet scepter appeared in her hands, and she slammed it down into a horizontal position in front of her. Violet beams of light exploded from the crystal at the top of the scepter.  
"AAAAGH!!!!" Serpens screamed, the beams piercing her arms and torso.  
Panting heavily after the attack, Serpens glared angrily at Sailororion.  
"Forget this!" she yelled.  
"Souls Invert!" she cried; Sesshoku's soul crystal began glowing a furious black.  
"I call upon... youma Hebi-Hebi!!!" she yelled, tossing the butterfly into the air.  
There was a burst of black light, and the butterfly molded itself into a hideous, snake-like creature. A dark green star was tattooed beneath its neck. The rest of the people in the crowd screamed and ran out of the diner, fearing for their lives.  
"Heeeeeeebi-Heeeeeeebi!" the creature hissed.  
"Hebi-Hebi, destroy the girl and report back to Mephisto!" Serpens commanded, before she leapt into a portal of moss-green smoke and disappeared. As soon as she left, the ivy vines disintegrated off of Arashi.  
Mephisto...? thought both Nodus and Sailororion.  
"Hebi-Hebiiiiiii!!!!!"  
"EEEEK!!!"  
Sailororion leapt out of the way, as Hebi-Hebi's red snake tongue went flying towards her.  
"That's disgusting!" she cried, as the monster slurped its tongue back into its mouth.  
"HEBI-HEBIIII!!!!!" it screamed again, it's tongue flying towards her once more.  
Orion leapt out of the way again.  
"NODUS, HELP!" she cried, dodging the tongue once more.  
Nodus paused to think.  
"TRY AIMING FOR THE STAR, ORION!" he finally yelled.  
She nodded, and raised her scepter.  
"Orion, Chaste Beams, Blind!" she screamed, sending her beams of pure energy towards Hebi-Hebi.  
"HEBI-HEBIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" the monster cried in pain, as the beams hit their mark and literally dissolved it.  
The green butterfly re-appeared in the monster's place, no longer glowing black.  
Orion sighed with relief.  
"Phew!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Diabolus howled in anger.  
Serpens and the other creatures in the throne room cringed in fear.  
"My Lord, I was given a defective target, and some sailor-suited brat got in my way before I could destroy the crystal!!!" Serpens argued, shooting Lyra a nasty look.  
"You didn't even destroy the boy's crystal!? Incompetent idiot! I ought to--" Diabolus suddenly paused. "What did you say about a sailor-suited brat?"  
Serpens' face went slightly blue.  
"Em... a young girl in a violet sailor suit got in my way, my Lord."  
"What was her name?"  
Sirius looked away, snarling.  
Damn it!!! she thought, bitterly.  
"Sailororion, my Lord," replied Serpens  
"Orion? Very interesting," said Diabolus.  
Sirius suddenly smirked to herself, a plan forming in her devious mind.  
Next time the girl will pay. Next time... she thought.  
Diabolus tapped his fingers on the arms of his throne.  
"Very well then, Serpens. I shall give you another chance. But I do not accept failure! Dark Starz dismissed!" he said.  
"Thank you my Lord," Serpens said quickly, as she and the others bowed and leapt into their separate portals.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sesshoku??? Sesshoku??? PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" Arashi was yelling when Sukui approached her, de-henshined.  
She blinked.  
"What happened here?" she said, as if she hadn't seen a thing.  
"A big ugly monster attacked poor Sesshoku, taking a butterfly out of his mouth! Than a sailor senshi came and gave it back to him, but he's still unconscious!!!!" Arashi cried. "Where the hell have you been?"  
Sukui restrained a smirk.  
"I was in the bathroom... sounds like I missed a lot!" she said.  
At that moment, Sesshoku began to stir.  
"Ugh... my head..." he moaned.  
Arashi hugged him tightly.  
"Oh Sesshoku! I'm so glad you're okay!!!!" she cried.  
Sesshoku's face went blue.  
"Arashi.......can't.......breathe!!!!" he managed to croak.  
Sukui laughed and smiled at Nodus, who winked back.  
She then attempted to pull Arashi of Sesshoku... which wasn't an easy task! 


	3. A Trap at the Elementary School! Who is ...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailororion  
Episode One: "A Trap at the Elementary School! Who is that Masked Man?"  
  
  
"You called, great Lord Diabolus?" said Centaurus, bowing quickly. She and the other Dark Starz had arrived after being summoned by their Lord.  
"Yes. I have selected a target for you," Diabolus aid.  
Lyra's face went slightly pale.  
"But your eminence, my computer is tracking down a target for us as we speak--"  
"You and your little 'computer' failed me last time, Lyra! And I suggest you keep your mouth shut until spoken to! Am I clear???" Diabolus yelled.  
Lyra nodded. "Yes, my Lord," she said, a sullen look on her face.  
"Good. Sirius has informed me of a most excellent plan."  
Sirius smirked.  
"It is very simple. The Naiyasuishou has returned to its former hostess from the Silver Millennium, Princess Calantha, also known as Sailororion. You will locate her, and bring the crystal back to me immediately!" said Diabolus.  
"That's genius!" Vulpecula cried.  
"Isn't it just?" said Diabolus, rather smugly.  
Serpens stepped forward.  
"Not to doubt you, my Lord, but in the unlikely event that Sailororion does not hold the proper crystal, what shall we do with her's? Destroy it?" she asked.  
Diabolus paused for a moment, thinking.  
Sirius spoke before him.  
"I say we keep it with us. You never know how useful it could be!" she said quickly.  
Diabolus nodded.  
"Very well then. Dark Starz dismissed!"  
  
Back in Lyra's laboratory, the group was pondering ways to get Sailororion's soul crystal.  
Suddenly, Centaurus snapped her fingers, and exclaimed, "I've got it!"  
The others looked at her.  
"Well?" questioned Vulpecula.  
"It's perfect! We simply use one of our own as bait, and lure her into a trap! Then, when she appears, we snatch the crystal!" Centaurus said. "Lyra, use your computer and find us a major event happening today. Something public."  
"Excellent! But who shall be the bait? It's gotta be someone no one would expect..." said Serpens.  
"Someone cute..."  
"Someone small..."  
"Someone innocent..."  
Columba pondered to herself, not noticing how the others were grinning slyly at her.  
"Wowies, where in the world are we gonna find someone like that?" she asked cutely.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why are we doing this again???" Arashi complained.  
"Because we're good citizens, that's why!" Kokorono Kyousou laughed.  
"No, because it's the nice thing to do," Sukui said.  
Arashi pouted.  
"Kids don't like me; and as a matter of fact, I don't really like kids that much either..."  
Sukui smiled at her sister.  
"Please, they're just in elementary school. They're harmless!"  
Arashi nodded.  
"Sure..."  
Sukui just smiled and shook her head. The three girls had been suckered into volunteering at Akki-chi's class bake sale at the elementary school. Sukui and Kyousou liked the idea, but Arashi seemed reluctant.  
"I mean, what's the point of volunteer work if we don't even get paid!?" she complained.  
"That's just it, Arashi: to 'volunteer' means 'to do something without pay or reward.' Tell me you knew that..." Kyousou said, a quizzical look on her face.  
Arashi blushed and sweatdropped.  
"Ah... of course!" she said quickly.  
  
At the bake sale, lots of people were already arriving.  
"Wow, major turnout!" noted Kyousou.  
"Yes, should raise a lot for the school," added Sukui.  
"Girls! You're here!" came a friendly voice from behind them.  
"Ohayo, Shihyou-san!" Kyousou greeted the large, homey-looking man. He stood about a foot taller than the girls, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a very clean-shaven and relaxed look to him. He was Kiyo's fifth grade teacher, and organizer of the bake sale.  
"Right this way please! We can't wait to get started! So many people are already here!" he said warmly, leading the girls to the cashier counter.  
"We have a few other volunteers working the registers too. Those three-" He paused and pointed to three registers at the end of the table. "-are where you'll be working. Have fun!"  
"Thanks!" Sukui called to him.  
  
"Phew! What a sale! Only an hour and almost all the stuff is already sold!" Arashi exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.  
"It's good though, for the school. Where's the money going to again?" Kyousou asked.  
"The music department. Thank you ma'am!" Sukui said, handing a woman her change.  
"Music. That's good. Music keeps kids out of trouble. Especially if they're in elementary school; they need to be prepared for the peer pressure they'll get in junior high," said Kyousou.  
"Yeah, and activities like sports and music will give them something that will help them say no to drugs and alcohol. It's nice to know we're helping to do something good, isn't it Arashi?" Sukui added, gsmirking at Arashi.  
"Yeah, and we get free confectionary treats too! Sweeeeet!" she exclaimed, stuffing a homemade lollipop into her mouth.  
Sukui blinked suddenly, as she felt something soft rubbing against her leg. She glanced down, and saw Nodus.  
"Hey! How'd you get here???" Arashi said, noticing the cat as well.  
He looked at Sukui, who immediately understood.  
"I'll go call mom to come pick him up. Be right back!" she said, picking up the cat and walking off towards the building.  
  
"Nodus, what's wrong?" Sukui asked, as soon as she was out of Arashi and Kyousou's earshot.  
"AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!"  
Sukui gasped as she heard what sounded like a young girl's scream.  
"That's what! I could sense the evil approaching, so I brought your rod. You really need to start carrying it with you everywhere!" Nodus lectured, throwing Sukui her henshin rod.  
She nodded.  
"Orion Star Power, Makeup!"  
  
"Ow! Centaurus you're poking me in the ribs!!!" Columba complained.  
"Shut up! You're gonna ruin everything!!! JUST ACT SCARED!!!!" Centaurus hissed.  
"AAAAAAGH!!!!!" Columba screamed again.  
"Stop right there!"  
Centaurus smirked, and looked up.  
"Who's there?" she demanded, as if she didn't know.  
Sailororion ran into view and began her speech.  
"I am Sailororion, champion of justice! With the power of Purity and Dreams on my side, you shall be vanquished in the name of the Constellations!" she said.  
Centaurus smirked, and let go of Columba.  
Columba giggled.  
"Gotcha! Heeheehee!!!!" she laughed.  
"What-- AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!" Sailororion screamed, as the claw from Centaurus' glove reached down through her mouth. Centaurus jerked back her hand, and the claw returned, a solid violet butterfly in its grasp.  
Orion collapsed to the ground; in much pain, but remarkably still conscious.  
"NOOO!!!" Nodus yelled, running towards her.  
Columba giggled.  
"Silly kitty! Morsus!!!" she yelled, sending an orange beam of dark energy at Nodus.  
"AAAAGH!!!" he screamed in pain, as he was shot back a few feet. He lay on the ground, unable to move.  
"This is fun, Centaurus!!!" Columba giggled. She noticed the angered look on her partner's face.  
"What's wrong?"  
Centaurus glared angrily at the solid violet butterfly.  
"Damn it! It's not the right one!" she hissed.  
Columba put her pointer finger to her lips and said in a cute way, "So what do we do?"  
"We'll have to take it back to-- OW!!!" Centaurus shrieked, as a violet rose flew through the air and scratched her left cheek.  
"WHO DID THAT!?" Centaurus screamed.  
Columba went pink in the face.  
"I'm going home! Bye bye Centaurus!" she waved cutely, jumping into her portal of orange smoke.  
Centaurus growled in frustration.  
"SHOW YOURSELF!!!!"  
"Up here!"  
Centaurus looked up on the roof of the elementary school. Standing there, with a cape blowing in the breeze, was a tall young man dressed in black, silver, and violet armor. His hair was sandy blonde, and fell over his shoulders. His eyes were hidden by a black mask, and a sword was sheathed at his left side.  
He leapt down off the roof. "I am Orionknight, masked protector of the Sailor Constellations!"  
Centaurus snarled.  
"I have no time for worthless prettyboys!" she hissed.  
She threw Sailororion's soul crystal into the air and yelled, "SOULS INVERT! I call upon... youma Shinjuu!"  
The violet butterfly glowed black, and there was an explosion of dark energy as it molded itself into an odd-looking centaur-like youma with a scorpion's body, and a female human head and upper torso. It had a violet star tattooed beneath its neck.  
"SHINJUU!!!!" it shrieked.  
"Youma Shinjuu, destroy the girl and the prettyboy!" Centaurus ordered, jumping into her portal of violet smoke.  
"SHINJUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" the demon hissed, leaping towards Orionnight, it's deadly scorpion's blade flashing in the sunlight.  
Orionknight unsheathed his sword and slashed at the demon's face.  
"AAAAAAAGH!!! SHINJUU!!!!" it yelled in pain, as blue blood began oozing down its face.  
"Want some more? I thought so!" Orionknight yelled.  
He lunged towards the youma, blocking all of its attempts to fight bak.  
"AIM.....FOR THE STAR!!!!" Sailororion yelled, using as much energy as she could. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and she lay motionless on the ground.  
"DAMNIT!" Orionknight yelled.  
He lunged at the demon with all his strength, and drove his sword deep into the violet star.  
"SHINJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" the youma screamed in pain, exploding in violet light. Orionknight's sword clattered to the ground, the violet butterfly was left hovering above it. He grabbed and quickly rushed to Sailororion.  
"I believe this belongs to you..." he said softly, holding the delicate butterfly above Orion's face. It gently fluttered out of his grasp, and was absorbed back into her body.  
Color returned to her skin, and she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Ugh... What--" she moaned, starting to get up.  
"Here! I heard the screams coming from over here, behind the school!" a voice was saying.  
"Damn it," Orionknight muttered. He scooped up the senshi into his arms and quickly took hold of the black cat.  
He bent his knees and shot up into the air, flying over the roof of the school, and to the other side of the building.  
He gently set the cat and the senshi down on the grass.  
"Thank you so much," Sailororion said gently.  
"It's no problem at all."  
Orionknight smiled at her.  
"You can de-henshin here. No one should see you," he said, turning away to leave.  
"And what about you? Are you a Constellation too?" Sailororion asked him.  
He stopped and walked back over to her, gently kissing her on the cheek.  
"No, but I am your knight. And no matter what, I will always be there to protect you," he said simply.  
Sailororion gently touched her glove to her cheek, feeling her face flush pink as he left. 


	4. Lessons in Rock Climbing; Sailordraco Ma...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailororion  
Episode Four: "Lessons in Rock Climbing; Sailordraco Makes the Scene!"  
  
  
Arashi sighed inwardly, thinking about the past week's events.  
It's so strange... Every time Sailororion appears, Sukui disappears! There must be a connection... she thought.  
She flopped down onto her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She had covered it with glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars, planets, supernovas, comets, and other spacey things.  
"Hmmmm..." she thought out loud.  
She suddenly sat up, her eyes wide.  
"That's it! It all fits together... Sukui is Sailororion!" she said softly.  
"But why wouldn't she tell me something like that? I'm her sister and her best friend..."  
Arashi flopped back down on her back.  
"I'll have to confront her about it. Somewhere private, so she and I can talk about it."  
  
Sukui heard a knock on her bedroom door, and walked up to open it. It was Arashi.  
"Hey sis! Wanna go for a nice, relaxing hike?" she said.  
Sukui blinked.  
"Um... sure... Why?" she asked.  
"Oh! Just because! You know... some sisterly bonding!" Arashi said quickly, smiling sweetly.  
Since when has she cared about 'sisterly bonding'...? Sukui thought. But Arashi's smile and determination was contagious.  
"Okay, sounds good to me. I'll go get ready!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in the dimension of Mephisto, Lord Diabolus was not pleased with his minions.  
"Unbelievable! You've failed me TWICE now! How incompetent are you!?" he yelled.  
The Dark Starz cringed.  
"We beg your forgiveness, my Lord..." Centaurus said quickly.  
Diabolus snorted with impatience.  
"Fine. I shall leave you and your 'computer' to carry out the rest of your mission, but I am not impressed with your performance thus far! Dismissed!" he growled.  
"Thank you, my Lord," the five young women said together, bowing and jumping into their smoky portals.  
  
"Where does he come off yelling at us??? It was that damn dog who thought of targeting the senshi girl!" Serpens complained.  
"Shut up Serpens. Lyra, find us another target," Centaurus said calmly.  
"How can you let that guy walk all over you like that!?" Serpens yelled.  
"I said shut up, Serpens! Diabolus may be our supreme leader, but I am the official leader of the Dark Starz! Do as I say, or I shall give you a slow, painful death!" Centaurus yelled, her eyes flashing a dangerous violet.  
Serpens immediately backed off.  
"Cool it, Centaurus..." Lyra said. "I've located us another target."  
She pressed the print button, and out came a picture of a sporty-looking girl with freckles, chocolate-brown hair, and blue eyes. Her short hair was worn in a sloppy ponytail, and she was dressed in khaki shorts, a baby blue t-shirt, and a climbing harness.  
"Her name is Sagakuno Kuraima. She is just recently out of college and a certified, professional rock-climber. Her main goal in life is to open up her own rock-climbing school. She is ambitious and full of life energy. I think she'd be a perfect candidate, don't you?" Lyra explained.  
"Sounds good to me, " said Centaurus.  
"I'll take this one," said Vulpecula. "I've always wanted to go rock-climbing!"  
"This is not some silly game, Vulpecula!" Centaurus lectured.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Vulpecula replied, snatching the picture and stats away from Lyra and leaping into her portal of blood-red smoke.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ah, can you smell that fresh mountain air, Arashi?" Sukui asked. She was glad she'd decided to take this hike. It was quite refreshing.  
Arashi, on the other hand, didn't seem to be enjoying the great outdoors as much.  
"Yeah, it's really-- ACHOO!!!! Really-- ACHOO!!!! Really beautiful..." she said groggily. Her allergies were acting up as usual.  
Sukui smiled and handed her a tissue from her backpack.  
"Blow."  
Arashi looked at her gratefully, and blew her nose; very loudly.  
"Ugh..." she moaned, stuffing the tissue into her pocket for later use.  
Sukui laughed, and the two continued down the rocky path.  
Arashi took in a deep breath. "Sukui, there was an alterior motive to my inviting you on this hike. You see--"  
"LOOK OUT BELOW!" someone suddenly cried from above them.  
"EEEEK!!!" Arashi screamed, as she and Sukui leapt off the hiking trail just as a woman in a rock-climbing harness repelled down to the ground.  
"Phew! That was a rush!" she said, grinning.  
Sukui and Arashi, frightened out of their wits, just sweatdropped.  
"Oh! Gomen, did I scare ya? My name's Kuraima, nice to meet you!" the woman said.  
"I'm Sukui."  
"Arashi."  
Kuraima grinned.  
"You two ever tried rock-climbing?"  
  
"I-- I-- I can't do it!!!" Arashi cried, clinging to Kuraima.  
"Come on, it's a total rush! You're perfectly safe with that harness on, too. Just hold on tight, and repel down slowly; take it one step at a time," Kuraima said.  
"I can't! I'm scared!!!!" Arashi cried, bursting into anime tears.  
Kuraima sweatdropped.  
"Come on, your sister did it! You can do it too!" she encouraged.  
"COME ON ARASHI!" Sukui yelled from the base of the mountain.  
Arashi shook her head again.  
"I'm scared!!!" she repeated.  
"I was scared too, the first time I did this. But you know what? It's totally worth taking the chance to try something new, Arashi. I loved it so much, I do it professionally now. I'm even hoping to start a school that teaches rock-climbing," Kuraima said kindly.  
Arashi stopped crying and smiled at her.  
"You'd make a great teacher!"  
Kuraima blushed.  
"So, you ready to try it now Arashi?"  
Arashi nodded, than stopped suddenly, her eyes widening in surprise.  
Kuraima started to turn around. "What's wrong, Arashi-- AAAAAAAGH!!!!"  
The claw emerging from Vulpecula's glove reached into Kuraima's mouth, ripping our her soul crystal; a solid lime-colored butterfly.  
"DAMNIT!!!" Vulpecula yelled.  
"KURAIMA!!!!!!" Arashi screamed, as her friend collapsed to the ground.  
Sukui gasped, seeing Vulpecula attack Kuraima.  
She reached into her backpack, pulling out her henshin rod.  
"Orion Star Power, Makeup!"  
Arashi gasped, seeing Sukui henshin into Sailororion.  
"I knew it!" she whispered.  
Vulpecula suddenly noticed her.  
"FOXTAIL FLAMES!!!" she yelled, sending a burst of red energy at Arashi, knocking her off the mountain ridge.  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Sailororion screamed from below, as Arashi hung on for dear life.  
She suddenly felt herself being lifted up off the ground and flown towards her sister.  
"I thought you needed a lift," said a kind voice.  
Sailororion looked up into the smiling face of Orionknight.  
"Thanks!" she said.  
She grabbed Arashi's waist, and pulled her up onto the mountaintop.  
"Su--" Arashi began.  
"Shhhh. Let's keep that a secret, 'kay?" Sailororion winked.  
Arashi grinned, and nodded.  
"Well well, what do we have here? Sailororion and Orionknight, I presume?" Vulpecula said.  
Sailororion stood up and held her scepter in front of her threateningly.  
"So you've heard of us!" she said.  
"Orion Chaste Beams, Blind!"  
Vulpecula dodged her attack with ease, and quickly fired one of her own.  
"AAAAAGH!" Orion screamed in pain, the seething hot flames hitting her hard.  
Orionknight rushed to her side, and Vulpecula laughed insanely.  
"So this is the legendary Sailororion I've heard so much about! How pathetic!" she exclaimed.  
"This isn't worth my time! SOULS INVERT!" she yelled, the lime-colored butterfly starting to glow black.  
"I call upon... youma Kazan!" she finished, throwing the crystal into the air. It exploded, shaping itself into human-looking youma with coral-colored skin and long, flaming hair. Beneath it's neck was a blood-red star.  
"Youma Kazan! Finish them off and return at once!" Vulpecula ordered, jumping in her smoky portal.  
"KAZANNNNN!!!!!" the youma shrieked, firing a round of fireballs towards Sailororion and Orionknight.  
Orionknight quickly covered in injured senshi with his cape, repelling the fireballs from her, but taking much of his energy.  
Arashi stood up, feeling extremely useless.  
If only I could help! she thought. Not knowing it, a great power was rising through her body.  
I wish... with all my heart... that I could help!!!!!  
Suddenly, the green symbol of Draco glowed on Arashi's forehead.  
"What the--"  
A short beam of green light emitted from her forehead, forming a green rod in front of her.  
Arashi snatched it out of the air, examining it. She could suddenly feel words forming on her lips.  
She thrust the rod into the air and yelled, "Draco Star Power, Makeup!"  
Strikes of lightning and green leaves circled around her body, forming a sailor fuku similar to Sailororion's; only green.  
Sailordraco's face went slightly pink in amazement.  
The youma, Kazan, raised one if it's fiery eyebrows.  
"Kazan???" it questioned, cocking its head to the side in a confused manner.  
More words seemed to form on her lips, as Sailordraco raised her arms above her head.  
"AIM FOR THE STAR!" Orionknight yelled to her. She nodded.  
"Draco Dragon Sphere, Detonation!"  
A mass of electricity appeared between her hands, and the Dragon Sphere formed. She threw it with all her might at the blood-red star.  
"KAZAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!" the youma cried in pain, as is dissolved from Draco's attack. All that was left was the lime butterfly.  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay?" Sailororion asked Orionknight.  
"Positive." He smiled at her and nodded to Draco, before leaping off the mountain and flying towards the trees.  
Draco noticed her sister's far away, dreamy look and smirked.  
"Hey, Earth to Sailororion! Come in Sailororion!" she said, waving her hand in her sister's face.  
"Huh? What?"  
Draco laughed.  
"Somebody's got a crush!" she teased. Orion blushed a deep shade of scarlet.  
"Do not!"  
"Uh huh. Suuuure."  
"I'm telling the truth!"  
"Oh yeah, I totally believe you!"  
Draco and Orion de-henshined and picked up Kuraima; she had her crystal back, but was still unconscious.  
"You're lying, Arashi! I don't have a crush on him!"  
"Yes, I believe you!"  
"No you don't!"  
"What, are you saying it's true?"  
"No! Yes! I mean... NO!!!"  
"You're in denial..."  
"I am not in denial!"  
"Oh Orionknight! I love you soooo much! Kissy kissy!!!"  
"Stop it!!!"  
"Kissy kissy!"  
"Quit it!"  
"Kissy kissy!!!!"  
"ARASHIIII!!!!!!" 


	5. Danger at the Zoo; Senshi to the Rescue!

Bishoujo Senshi Sailororion  
Episode Five: "Danger at the Zoo; Senshi to the Rescue!"  
  
Sukui sighed deeply and looked out the window of the bus.  
Her science class was on its way to the Sendai City Zoo for a field trip, since they had begun a segment on animal biology.  
She took no notice of the loud, happy teens around her; her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about the masked man named Orionknight. He had saved her life twice, but she had no idea who he was...  
Orionknight... she thought, remembering his handsome features; his messy, sandy-colored hair, the kiss he had given her on the cheek...  
But there was one thing she was curious about.  
Why are you hiding your eyes behind that mask? Why don't you show me your face...  
Her trail of thoughts was suddenly disrupted by Arashi's loud snoring; her head had slumped over onto Sukui's shoulders and she was drooling slightly.  
Sukui sweatdropped.  
"Arashiiii...." she hissed, pushing her stepsister off her shoulder.  
"Who?? What?? Where??" Arashi mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty..." Sukui said, rolling her eyes.  
Arashi smiled.  
"Somebody didn't get enough sweepy-weepy last night! Somebody's a wittle cwanky-wanky!" she teased, her pale green eyes bright and shining.  
Sukui groaned in annoyance, but sighed.  
"Yeah... I have a lot on my mind..." she said.  
Arashi nodded.  
"Ohhh!!! You mean mphgrrgmph!"  
Arashi didn't have the chance to finish her loud statement when Sukui's hand flew to her mouth, covering it.  
"Don't say it!" she hissed. "What's the point of a secret identity if you blab it to the entire class!?"  
"Mmmhmm!" Arashi said, nodding; her voice muffled by Sukui's hand.  
Sukui dropped her hand, sighed, and looked out the window as the bus took a left turn into the zoo.  
  
Sukui stepped gingerly off the bus and grinned at Kyousou, who was in front of her.  
Kyousou beamed back.  
"I'm so physced that we got to go to the zoo! I hope we see tigers! They're my favorites! Especially White Siberians! They're totally gorgeous! Did you know that there are only about 200 of them left on Earth!? Or that they can weigh up to 570 pounds!? Or that--"  
Sukui just smiled and nodded as Kyousou went on and on about her favorite animal; not even noticing when Arashi tripped and fell down the bus stairs before joining them.  
A few minutes later, when the class had been organized, the zoo guide appeared to show them around; a megaphone in her hand.  
Her nametag read, "Ohayo! My name's Miss Saru Shinku, and I'll be your guide for the day!" in large, happy letters.  
"Konnichi wa and Ohayo, class! My name's Miss Saru, and I'll be your guide through the Tokyo Zoo today! What would you like to see first? The monkies, maybe?" Miss Saru said into the megaphone, making the group cringe. Her smile and pep was almost frightening.  
The class yelled different things at once.  
"The lions!!!"  
"Sharks!"  
"Snakes!!!"  
"The Alligators!"  
"WHITE SIBERIAN TIGERS!!!!!"  
The last was from Kyousou...  
Miss Saru nodded.  
"The monkies it is, then! Follow me and stick with the group!" she said, cheerfully, into the megaphone.  
The class cringed again, groaned, and the field trip began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The five Dark Starz appeared in front of Diabolus; his other minions watching behind shadows.  
"Well? Did you capture the soul crystal!?" he asked.  
The Dark Starz shook their heads.  
"No, my Lord," said Centaurus.  
Diabolus clenched his fists angrily.  
"Then which one of you incompetent idiots would like to tell me what happened!?!?!?!?" he boomed.  
Simultaneously, Centaurus, Lyra, Columba and Serpens stepped back, leaving Vulpecula to explain.  
Vulpecula scowled.  
"I was given a defective target, my Lord," she began, shooting Lyra a nasty look.  
"And I was just about to destroy the crystal, when Sailororion and her prettyboy knight showed up! They even defeated my youma, Kazan, after I left," she finished.  
Diabolus was silent for a few moments.  
"I feel as though I am giving you all too many chances. Nonetheless, you five are the best I've got. Choose another target! Dismissed!" he said finally.  
"Thank you, my Lord!" the girls said, bowing deeply and returning to their portals.  
  
Vulpecula let out a long sigh of relief as she leaned back into her chair in Lyra's lab.  
"For a moment there, I was afraid that guy was gonna open up a can of whoop-ass on me!" she exclaimed, laughing.  
Lyra blinked.  
"Excuse me!? 'A can of whoop-ass'??? Where in the cosmos did you pick up such repulsive humanoid slang???" she asked, sweatdropping.  
Before Vulpecula could answer, Serpens was looming over her.  
She punched her fist and growled.  
"If you could just capture a damn soul crystal, he wouldn't have to open up a can of whoop-ass on you!!!" yelled in frustration.  
Vulpecula yawned.  
"And you did any better?"  
Serpens growled, but Centaurus stepped between them.  
"Both of you shut up. Lyra, find us another target," she ordered.  
Lyra nodded, and swiveled around in her chair to face her computer.  
The group waited in silence for a minutes.  
"EUREKA!!!" Lyra suddenly yelled out, catching the others by surprise. "What!?" they all asked.  
Lyra grinned and pressed a button.  
The printer sprang to life once more and out popped a piece of paper.  
The icy-haired young woman snatched it up and showed it to the group.  
"I give you... Doubutsu Aigyou! A janitor at the Tokyo City Zoo. He's been working as a janitor there for six years, and he dreams of working with the animals as a trainer," she explained.  
Columba put her pointer finger to her lips and said cutely, "You're weird!"  
Lyra snorted again, and pushed her falling glasses up her nose.  
"I may be weird, but I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you!" she exclaimed.  
Columba blushed.  
"Yer a meanie-head too..."  
Lyra rolled her eyes.  
"Actually, I believe I shall be taking on this mission! If you want something done right, you must do it yourself!" she said, removing her lab coat and leaping into her portal of teal smoke.  
Serpens grinned.  
"Can't wait."  
* * * * *  
  
"... and the fascinating thing about chimps, is that they are so closely related to the us Homo sapiens. Like us, chimpanzees have opposable thumbs-- "  
Sukui sighed heavily as "Miss Saru" rambled on and on about the chimpanzees.  
She was, however, grateful that the chimps were the last species of monkey to be seen at the zoo.  
Finally, Miss Saru led them away from the monkey area and on to the polar animals.  
The class was relieved when they arrived at the penguin exhibit.  
Arashi elbowed Sukui in the ribs, not realizing how much it had hurt.  
"Aren't they so cute!?" she exclaimed.  
Sukui nodded and rubbed the side of her ribs.  
As the class settled down for ice cream near the penguin exhibit, a loud conversation caught Sukui, Kyousou, and Arashi's attention.  
"Sir, I've worked for you for six years... and I think I deserve a small raise..." a man in his mid-thirties was saying. He was dressed in the zoo janitorial uniform.  
A short, fat, man with a black mustache and oily black hair laughed.  
"That's real funny, Doubutsu. You slay me!" he exclaimed.  
He wore a lime-green, plaid, business suit, a black bowtie, and held a lit cigar in his right hand.  
"Sir, I'm serious..." the janitor continued.  
The man stopped laughing and narrowed his eyebrows.  
"Look, Doubutsu. We here at the Sendai City Zoo have a little thing we like to call a 'budget'. With this budget, if I gave you a raise, the entire zoo would go bankrupt! You wouldn't want that, would ya?" he asked, nervously.  
The man shook his head sadly.  
"No Mr. Tsuyatsuya."  
Mr. Tsuyatsuya grinned.  
"Good! Ya know... that trash can need to emptied. See to it that it gets done, Doubutsu! And while yer at it, clean up that mess those bratty little kids left by the penguin exhibit!" he ordered, turning and leaving.  
He spotted another janitor and yelled, "Hey! Ozomashii! How's about a raise?"  
The man's face fell, and he looked as if he'd burst into tears at any second.  
Kyousou sighed sadly.  
"How mean..." Arashi mumbled.  
Sukui, always the defiant one, stood up suddenly, and approached the janitor. Kyousou and Arashi gave each other startled looks and followed.  
"Excuse me?" Sukui said politely.  
"Hai?" the man replied sullenly.  
"Well, we couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and... well... what he did... that wasn't fair..." Sukui said kindly.  
The man smiled. "Thank you, miss, but I'm used to it. The man hates me..."  
"Why would he hate you!?" Arashi burst out.  
Mr. Doubutsu blushed.  
"Ummm... you see... his daughter... is my wife, and he seems to think I'm... not good enough for her," he said. "So he makes sure I'm unable to provide for her in the hope that she'll leave me."  
Kyousou narrowed her eyebrows.  
"That jerk!" she exclaimed. Sukui and Arashi nodded in agreement.  
Mr. Doubutsu sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"Yes, well 'that jerk' is also my boss. If I'm ever going to get a promotion, I can't stand up to him... My dream is to work with the animals. Especially the tigers; their most fascinating!" he said. Kyousou grinned at this.  
"You can too stand up to him!" Sukui suddenly broke in. "You can't let him walk all over you like that, Mr. Doubutsu! You've gotta stand up for yourself!" The young man sighed again, just as his pager went off. He glanced it and groaned.  
"Sorry, ladies, but I have to see to some backed up toilets in the ladies' room..." he said sadly.  
  
*****  
  
Lyra, dressed in a trench coat and sunglasses, walked into the ladies restroom and smiled. There was her target.  
Mr. Doubutsu looked up in surprise.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but this restroom is closed right now. There's an open one by the reptile exhibit," he said.  
Lyra removed her sunglasses.  
"But I don't to go to the restroom!" she smirked.  
She ripped off her trench coat, revealing her pale blue uniform beneath.  
Mr. Doubutsu dropped his plunger in surprise.  
"What the-- AAAAAAGH!!!!"  
Lyra faced her glove towards her victim, the claw reaching down Mr. Doubutsu' mouth and pulling out his soul crystal.  
Lyra groaned in annoyance.  
"Damnit! Its ice blue!" she said, irritated.  
"No matter. I'll destroy it anyways..."  
  
Meanwhile, Sukui and Arashi had heard Mr. Doubutsu's scream.  
They nodded to each other knowingly, and ducked away from their classmates to henshin.  
  
Lyra gasped, as the ladies' room door was suddenly kicked open.  
"Stop right there!" commanded two sailor senshi.  
"I am Sailororion, defender of justice! With Purity and Dreams on my side, you shall be vanquished!"  
"And I am Sailordraco, protector of earth! My powers are shocking, mind you, so you'd better watch out!"  
Lyra yawned.  
"How cliché! I am Lyra, Dark Star of Ice! I say you chill out for a while!" she cackled.  
"ICE DAGGERS!"  
The sharp blades ripped through the air, charging towards the two senshi.  
"EEEP!!!" Draco cried, as the blades narrowly missed her.  
"That wasn't very nice!!!" she whined.  
"Hmph! There's nothing for me to do with a defective soul crystal! I'm blowing this popsicle joint! SOULS INVERT! I call upon... youma FUBUKI!" Lyra yelled, as a youma appeared in place of Mr. Doubutsu's soul crystal.  
Lyra and the senshi sweatdropped; Draco fell against the bathroom wall laughing.  
There, standing in front of them, was a cheerful little penguin with a teal star on it's tummy; it was dancing about with a big goofy grin on it's face...  
Lyra shook her head and pointed to the senshi.  
"FUBUKI! Finish them off! NOW!" she yelled, as she backflipped into her smoky portal and disappeared.  
"No way I'm fighting that cutie pie!" Draco laughed.  
Orion stifled a giggle. "Lets just get this over with, Draco..." she said, smiling.  
"Orion... Chaste... Beams... Bli--EEEEEE!!!!!!" Orion screamed as little Fubuki suddenly clamped its teeth into her arm.  
"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!!" she cried, shaking her arm up, down, right, and left; but Fubuki was latched on tight.  
Draco gasped and fidgetted nervously.  
What do I do!? What do I do!? her mind screamed. ATTACK YOU IDIOT!!!  
"Draco... Dragon... Sphere... DETONATION!!!!" she cried, sending the orb of glowing electricity towards Fubuki.  
"Fuuuuuuuu!!!" the penguin cried, as it was knocked off Sailororion's arm.  
"Arigatou, Sailordraco!!!" Sailororion said, gratefully.  
"Finish it off, Orion!" Draco yelled.  
Orion nodded and whipped out her scepter.  
"Orion Chaste Beams, Blind!!!"  
  
Sukui, Arashi, and Kyousou grinned as they eavesdropped on the conversation between Mr. Doubutsu and Mr. Tsuyatsuya.  
"Sir, I demand a promotion!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me! I've been working for you for six years, and if I don't get my well-deserved promotion, I'll quit! You don't really want to see your beautiful daughter living on the streets, do you?"  
Mr. Tsuyatsuya loosened his bowtie and broke into a heavy sweat.  
"Erm... not particularly. But your point has been made, Doubutsu. Come with me to my office and we'll work out the details!" he said nervously.  
Mr. Doubutsu turned and winked at the girls as he left.  
The three grinned back as Miss Saru and her megaphone dragged their class on to the next exhibit. 


	6. Sesshoku's Cousin; Where is Orionknight?

Bishoujo Senshi Sailororion  
Episode Six: "Sesshoku's Cousin; Where is Orionknight?"  
  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Tenjouno Seika.  
Sukui, Arashi, and their father Kenjin, who were watching TV in the living room, ran into the kitchen.  
"Mom! What's wrong!?" Sukui asked.  
"ROACHES!!!!!" Seika screamed, pointing the swarms of cockroaches that were crawling all over the kitchen floor, the counters, and the sandwiches Seika had been making for the girls. "KIYOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
Their younger brother, Kiyo, came bounding down the stairs.  
"Oh good! You found my roaches!" he exclaimed, grinning. He started picking them up one by one. "I was wondering where I'd left you guys!"  
Seika's eyebrow started twitching.  
"Kiyo... What did I tell you about leaving your little... "friends" around the house???" she said, as calmly as she could.  
"Um... don't?" Kiyo replied.  
"Yes, Kiyo. DON'T!!!!" Seika cried.  
"What, are you afraid of these little guys? They won't hurt you!" Kiyo protested. He picked up the biggest one and held it in front of Seika's face. "See? He's harmless!"  
Seika's face went blue, and her eyes rolled up into her head. She collapsed to the kitchen floor.  
"Ouch..." Kiyo muttered.  
"Sweetie!" Kenjin rushed to his wife's side. He started fanning her with his hand.  
"What about our lunch?" Arashi asked.  
Kenjin dug into his pocket and handed the girls a 20 and some ones.  
"Just go to the Shield. I'll wake up your mother," he said.  
"Will do!" Arashi said, giving a salute. "Let's go, Su-chan!"  
Sukui blinked.  
"Um... okay."  
As they left, they heard Kenjin yelling at Kiyo to "pick up those goddamn cockroaches before your mother has a seizure!"  
  
"Hey girls!" greeted Sesshoku, as Arashi and Sukui walked into the Shield.  
"Ohayo, Sesshoku-kun."  
Sukui couldn't help but smile to herself. It was only a few weeks earlier that poor Sesshoku had been lying unconscious on the diner floor while Serpens stole his soul crystal; nonetheless, he looked perfectly fine now.  
Suddenly, another young man walked up next to Sesshoku.  
"Oh yeah! Girls, this is my cousin, Kagono Hikyuu. Hikyuu, this is Sukui and Arashi," said Sesshoku.  
"Hey," Hikyuu said with a warm smile.  
Sukui couldn't take her eyes off him! He was so handsome! His sandy-colored hair was tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck and his thick bangs reached almost to his beautiful, baby blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, and he was tall and well built.  
Sesshoku grinned, noticing how Sukui was eying his cousin.  
"You girls want to join us for lunch? I'm off right now anyways," he asked.  
"Most excellent!" said Arashi, who never turned down food.  
"Sounds good to me," said Sukui and Hikyuu. Sukui went slightly pink, and Hikyuu smiled at her.  
  
"So, Hikyuu, where are you from?" asked Sukui.  
"Sapporo. I've decided to stay here, though. My father just recently passed away," said Hikyuu.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose a parent..." Sukui said gently, thinking about her own father's death.  
No... Stop it Sukui... Don't think about that! her mind screamed. She shook her head, as if she were shaking away the thought.  
Arashi knew how Sukui could get when talking about the death of a parent, so she quickly changed the subject.  
"So, Hikyuu, do you have a place to stay?" she asked.  
"My aunt and uncle want me to stay with them, but I have an apartment lined up not too far from here. I'm going to see if I can get a job here at the Shield too," he said.  
"Not like you need one, Hikyuu! Your old man left you a plump bank account!" Sesshoku laughed.  
"You know I'd rather work for my money than take the easy way out."  
Sukui smiled. He's amazing... she thought dreamily  
Hikyuu smiled at her.  
"So how about you two? You best friends or something?" he asked.  
"Stepsisters. Her mom married my dad," said Arashi.  
"Cool. Are you two the same age?" Hikyuu asked.  
"Yeah. We're both 15," Arashi replied.  
"Almost 16!" Sukui said quickly. She blushed. Why did I say that!?  
Hikyuu smiled; Arashi and Sesshoku sweatdropped.  
"So... when are you turning 16?" Hikyuu asked her.  
"October 14."  
"Cool, a Libra. I'm an Aries, March 31."  
Hikyuu and Sukui smiled at each other, while Sesshoku and Arashi sweatdropped and wondered what in the world was going on.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on gang, Diabolus is not pleased with our failures! What the hell happened at the zoo, Lyra!?" Centaurus yelled.  
"I was interrupted by those two bratty little senshi!!!!" Lyra argued.  
"Interrupted or not, you should've destroyed them!" Centaurus yelled. It was a rare event that the two best friends would argue.  
Vulpecula leaned back into her seat, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Look, the best way to succeed at something is to learn from our mistakes. Just find another target Lyra."  
Centaurus sighed and sat down next to Columba.  
Lyra typed a few things into her computer, and pressed the print button.  
She held up a picture of a handsome, well built, sandy-haired, young man. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his eyes were a beautiful baby blue.  
"Oooh... he's cute!" Vulpecula exclaimed.  
Lyra rolled his eyes.  
"His name is Kagono Hikyuu. His father recently passed away, and he has just moved to Sendai. He plans to work hard to make a living, although his father left him quite a lot of money," she explained.  
"Good choice, Lyra!!!" Columba squealed.  
"Thank you."  
"I'll take him, seeing as the rest of you can't seem to snatch a goddamn soul crystal!" growled Centaurus, snatching the picture and stats from Lyra and jumping into her smoky portal.  
"Bitch, bitch, bitch! That's all our glorious leader ever does!" Serpens snarled.  
"Get over it, Serpens," Lyra hissed, turning back to her computer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Centaurus spotted her target eating lunch with another young man and two girls.  
She smirked and approached him.  
"Excuse me?" she asked him sweetly.  
Hikyuu looked up and blinked.  
Sukui gasped, instantly recognizing Centaurus from the elementary school. She poked Arashi in the ribs and mouthed, "Bathroom. Now."  
"Um... yes?" he asked, as Sukui and Arashi slipped away to the bathroom.  
"I believe you have something of mine."  
"I-- I do?"  
Centaurus smiled sweetly, raising her palm towards Hikyuu.  
"Yup."  
"AAAAAGH!!!!" Hikyuu screamed in pain as the claw reached down his throat and pulled out his soul crystal.  
"HIKYUU!!!" Sesshoku yelled, as his cousin slumped over, unconscious.  
Centaurus laughed insanely, until she examined the butterfly.  
"Damnit! Another violet one!!!!!!" she yelled in frustration.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
Centaurus turned around to see Sailors Orion and Draco standing with their arms crossed.  
"You again!" she yelled.  
"Yeah, us again! I am Sailororion, defender of justice! With the power of Purity and Dreams on my side, you shall be vanquished!"  
"Don't tell me you didn't miss us! I am Sailordraco, protector of earth! Trust me, my performance will be truly shocking!"  
Centaurus rolled her eyes.  
"How very amusing... not. I have no time for teenyboppers like you!" she laughed.  
"I AM NOT A TEENYBOPPER!!!!" Sailordraco yelled angrily. Orion sweatdropped.  
Centaurus laughed. "Whatever. SOULS INVERT!"  
The violet butterfly began to glow black. "I call upon... youma Fushigi!" she called, tossing the butterfly into the air. It exploded into black light, and molded itself into white-skinned, black-haired youma with a violet star beneath its neck.  
"FUSHIGIIII!" it said, smirking.  
"Youma Fushigi, destroy those sailor brats!" Centaurus commanded, jumping into her smoky violet portal.  
"FUSHIGIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" the youma cried, sending a blast of violet energy towards the senshi.  
The girl quickly leapt out of the way.  
"Draco Dragon Sphere, Detonation!" Draco cried, tossing her sphere towards the youma.  
It giggled and jumped out of the way.  
"HEEHEE!!! FUSHIGIIIII!!!!" it squealed, throwing more blasts.  
"AAAAAGH!" The girls cried, as they were hit.  
"Where's that knight of yours, Orion? Ugh... we really need him right now!" Draco cried, holding her bleeding arm.  
"I- I don't know!" Orion replied, rolling out of the way of another attack.  
"Come on Draco, we can fight without him!" she cried.  
Sailordraco took in a deep breath.  
"Let's do it!"  
The girls helped each other up, and raised their weapons towards Fushigi.  
"Orion Chaste Beams, Blind!"  
"Draco Dragon Sphere Detonation!"  
Fushigi blinked in surprise as the two attacks charged toward it.  
"Fushigi? FUSHIGIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" it cried in pain, as the attacks hit the star and destroyed the youma, leaving behind Hikyuu's soul crystal.  
  
Sukui lay in bed that night thinking about the day's events.  
"It's so strange Nodus. What if something happened to him? He said he'd always be there to protect us..." she said.  
Nodus sighed.  
"Sukui, you can't expect him to know every time you're in danger. Cut the guy some slack! I'm sure he'll come next time. In the meantime, get some sleep, alright?" he said.  
Sukui smiled.  
"I guess you're right. Thanks Nodus. Good night."  
"Good night." 


	7. Not Quite Alone in the Park; Sukui's Guy...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailororion  
Episode Seven: "Not Quite Alone in the Park; Sukui's Guy Gripes"  
  
  
"Sukui! Danshi's here!" Seika called up to her daughter.  
"Coming mom!" Sukui yelled back, quickly putting in her last hoop earring. "How do I look, Nodus?"  
Nodus blinked.  
"Very nice. Where are you going?" he asked.  
"To the park with Danshi," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and rummaging through her desk for her cell phone.  
"Danshi? Who's that?" Nodus asked.  
"Her boooooyfriend!" taunted Kiyo from Sukui's bedroom door.  
Sukui rolled her eyes.  
"Just because you can't get yourself a girlfriend doesn't mean you can bash on my boyfriend!" she said, stuffing her cell phone into her purse.  
Kiyo's face reddened.  
"Eeeeew! Why would I want a girlfriend? Girls are stupid!" he protested, stomping off towards his room.  
Sukui laughed.  
"See you later Nodus!" she said, scratching him behind the ear and running off down the stairs.  
"Have a good time!"  
Arashi walked out of her room as Sukui and Danshi walked out the front door.  
"Let's go, cat. We have business to attend to," she said, picking up Nodus.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked, sweatdropping.  
"Well, duh! We're gonna go spy on the lovebirds!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"YOU HAVE FAILED ME AGAIN!!!" Diabolus yelled in frustration.  
The Dark Starz cringed.  
"We beg your forgiveness, my Lord!" Centaurus said quickly.  
Sirius smirked to herself.  
Those pathetic losers. They can't do anything right... she thought.  
Diabolus leaned back into his throne, and tapped his fingers on the arm rests.  
"Do whatever it takes, Dark Starz! I want that crystal now!!!!" he commanded.  
"Dismissed."  
"Thank you, my Lord!"  
  
"Lyra, find us another target!" Centaurus ordered.  
Columba stood up.  
"Um, can I do it? I wanna go on a mission too!" she said.  
The others laughed.  
"You!? You've gotta be kidding!" Serpens exclaimed.  
Columba pouted.  
"GIMME A CHANCE!!!!" she whined, bursting into tears.  
The others cringed and covered their ears.  
"Shut her up!!!" Vulpecula yelled over Columba's piercing cries.  
"Oh, I'll shut her up!!!" Serpens growled.  
"Oh, no you don't, Serpens! Columba you can pick a target! Just shut up!!!" Centaurus yelled.  
Columba grinned.  
"Yay!" She giggled, hopping over to Lyra's computer.  
Lyra shot Centaurus a "What the hell do you think you're doing???" sort of look, but stood up so the small girl could sit down.  
Columba pressed a few buttons, and clicked a few things on the screen, searching through suitable targets. She stopped.  
"Here's a good one!" she exclaimed.  
Serpens rolled her eyes, as Columba printed about the image and stats.  
"His name is Bibouno Danshi! He's really rich, and he... umm... wants to be a pro-fesh-uh-null football player when he's all growed up! He's very confident and am-bih-shuss, and he'll do anything to asheeve his dream!" she said proudly.  
"You mean 'achieve' his dream, Columba," Lyra corrected.  
"Whatever!" Columba said, smiling sweetly.  
Centaurus sighed.  
"Fine, fine. Go capture his soul crystal, Columba. And you'd better not fail!" she said.  
Columba nodded.  
"I won't! I promise!" she said cutely, leaping into her portal of orange smoke.  
"This should prove quite interesting!" Vulpecula said, stretching her arms and leaning back into her chair.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's such a lovely day, isn't it Danshi?" Sukui asked. "Danshi?" she repeated when he didn't reply.  
"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, really nice!" he said quickly, not taking his eyes off his pocket mirror. He whipped out a comb and started adjusting his hair.  
Sukui sweatdropped.  
Danshi smirked and turned to her.  
He motioned to his hair with his hands, and asked, "Good?"  
Sukui nodded. "Looks fine Danshi."  
"Great!" he replied. He examined it once more and put his mirror away.  
"I'm sick of all this walking, let's find a bench and sit down," he asked.  
"Sure."  
  
Arashi giggled as she watched Danshi and Sukui sit down on a park bench.  
"You know... spying is really immature, Arashi--" Nodus began in a whisper.  
"Ssssshhhh!!!!" Arashi hissed, not taking her eyes off the couple.  
Danshi put his arm around Sukui and leaned in for a kiss.  
Some other girls from Asa Sakae suddenly walked by.  
"Hiiiii Daaanshi!" they said in flirty voices.  
"Ladies," he said, flashing them his gorgeous smile. They giggled and continued down the path.  
Sukui facevaulted.  
"Ahem," she coughed.  
"Huh? Oh!" Danshi looked back at her and kissed her.  
"What a jerk..." Nodus whispered to Arashi.  
She nodded.  
"Totally. Su-chan says he's a great guy deep down, but I don't buy it,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Columba appeared in the park to see her target kissing an auburn-haired girl.  
She blinked.  
I'm too young to see this! she thought, blushing.  
"Hey you two! How about you keep it PG over there? There are young children in this park!!!" she yelled.  
Danshi and Sukui stopped kissing and looked over at her. Sukui gasped, recognizing her as one of the Dark Starz.  
"Hey kid, get outta here! Can't you see we're busy over here?" Danshi asked. Sukui blushed and sweatdropped.  
Columba giggled.  
"Too bad!" she said, pointing her gloved palm towards Danshi. The claw shot out and down his throat, ripping out his soul crystal. He collapsed to the ground.  
Sukui quickly ran into the trees, unnoticed by Columba.  
"Ow!" she cried, tripping over Arashi.  
"ARASHI!!! NODUS!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she hissed, facevaulting.  
"We--"  
"Never mind! Orion Star Power, Makeup!"  
"Draco Star Power Makeup!"  
  
"Poomonkies! It's solid orange! This is so unfair! The others are gonna be so mad at me!" Columba whined.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
Columba turned to see Sailors Orion and Draco.  
"Hiyas! Ummm... I was just leaving!" she cried, too scared to fight them.  
She held up the crystal and shouted, "SOULS INVERT!" It began to glow black.  
"I call upon... youma Kanojo!" she cried, tossing the butterfly into the air. It exploded, forming a human-like youma wearing an odd outfit of red hearts. Beneath it's neck was an orange star.  
"Youma Kanojo! Get rid of those pests!" Columba ordered.  
"Bye bye!" she giggled, jumping into her smoky portal.  
"KANOJO!!!!" the youma cried, throwing heart-shaped razors at the senshi.  
"EEEEEK!" Draco cried as she and Orion were literally "pinned" to two trees.  
"KANOJOOO!!!!" the youma cackled, throwing another round of razors.  
Suddenly, a rain of violet roses flew through the air, hitting each razor and making it fall to the ground.  
"Kanojo!?" the youma cried, confused.  
Orionknight leapt down from the trees and landed in front of the girls.  
"Orionknight!" Sailororion exclaimed, happy he had come.  
"KANOJO!!!!" the youma yelled, throwing more razors.  
Orionknight spun his sword around and around, blocking the razors from the senshi and giving Nodus time to free them from the trees.  
Sailororion stepped up beside him, powering up.  
"Orion Chaste Beams, Blind!" she yelled.  
"KANOJOOOOO!!!!!!!!" the youma cried in pain as it exploded, leaving behind Danshi's soul crystal.  
Sailordraco quickly snagged it and walked back over to Sailororion and Orionknight.  
"I'm so glad you came, Orionknight," Sailororion said.  
He smiled at her.  
"Sorry about last time. I was... tied up," he said.  
The girls nodded.  
"We understand. We can't expect you to always be there!" Draco said with a wink.  
She glanced over at Sailororion and smirked.  
"Well, look at the time, I better be off! Here ya go," she said, handing Sailororion Danshi's crystal.  
"Come Nodus," she said, grabbing the cat.  
"But--"  
"Come on!" she protested, dragging him away.  
Sailororion sweatdropped.  
"Better return that crystal, Orion," Orionknight said.  
"Oh! Yes, of course!" she exclaimed, blushing.  
She held the butterfly above Danshi's chest, and it was absorbed back into his body. Color returned to his skin, but he remained unconscious.  
"Thank you again, Orionknight," Sailororion said, turning back to him.  
He smiled.  
"Any time."  
Orion flushed slightly pink and smiled to herself as he walked away. 


	8. The Eagle Has Landed! A New Addition to ...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailororion  
Episode Eight: "The Eagle Has Landed! A New Addition to the Team"  
  
  
"You're doing WHAT?" exclaimed Sukui, her eyes widening with surprise.  
"Trying out for the volleyball team," Kokorono Kyousou repeated.  
Sukui stared at her friend with a hurt look on her face.  
"But... I thought we were going to be on the cheerleading squad together this year--" she said softly, a pout coming across her lips.  
Kyousou grinned at her.  
"Of course we are! But volleyball will keep me in shape while we wait for the football season to start. You should try out too!" she said.  
Sukui shook her head.  
"That's alright, I have other things to keep me in shape..." she said. Yeah, like trying to stop lunatic space creeps from taking over the world...  
Kyousou shrugged.  
"Oh well. You'll root for me, right?" she winked.  
"Of course!" Sukui replied.  
  
"You're nervous aren't you?"  
Kyousou looked at Sukui in surprise, but nodded.  
"How'd you know?"  
"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Sukui replied. "But don't be nervous. Just give it your best, okay?"  
Kyousou nodded.  
"Thanks, Sukui!" she said, giving her friend a quick hug and running off towards the center of the gym.  
Arashi caught up to Sukui, holding Nodus.  
"Tell me, what is this game, 'bolleyball'?" he asked.  
Sukui laughed.  
"It's 'volleyball' and it's a sport where you serve a ball back and forth over the net," she explained.  
"Ah. We did not have that sort of thing in the Silver Millennium..." Nodus said matter-of-factly.  
The girls left and took their seats in the bleachers to watch the try-outs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in Lyra's lab in Mephisto, the Dark Starz were anxious to get a target.  
"Thanks a lot Columba!!! Because of your failure, Lord Diabolus is even angrier with us!" Serpens complained.  
Columba sniffled.  
"I tried my bestest..." she whimpered.  
Serpens stood up, ready to yell something, but Lyra silenced her by exclaiming, "Got one!"  
The group turned to look at her as she printed something out.  
"Her name is Bareboruno Sousha," she began, holding up a picture of a middle-aged woman with a dark brown ponytail, brown eyes, shorts, a t-shirt, a baseball cap, and a whistle. She was holding a clipboard and pen and had a huge smile on her face.  
"She is the coach of Asa Sakae High School's volleyball team. She dreams of being a role model for her team and giving them an activity that will keep them out of trouble-- sappy junk like that. I say she's a perfect target," Lyra finished.  
"Sounds good to me," said Centaurus. She glanced at Vulpecula. "Vulpecula! You've been lazy lately, how about you take this one?"  
Vulpecula smirked.  
"But of course, o' fearless leader!" she said, standing up and snatching the paper from Lyra.  
"Don't wait up," she said, jumping into her portal.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go down the list of applicants. Just say 'here' when your name is called, please. Seiryoku Binsoku?"  
"Here."  
"Kosshino Chikara?"  
"Here."  
"Hishouwashino Tenga?"  
"Here."  
"Hadano Tekihi?"  
"Here."  
"Kokorono Kyousou?"  
"Here."  
Sukui, Arashi and Nodus watched as Coach Sousha called off the names of all the girls who had signed up.  
When she finished, she said, "Alright, that's everyone! Let's get start--"  
"Wait!"  
Everyone turned to see who had interrupted the coach.  
A girl with flaming-red hair stood at the entrance of the gym. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and her eyes were hidden by black sunglasses. She wore black gym shorts, a white tank top, and a backwards black baseball cap.  
"Ah... may I help you?" Coach Sousha queried.  
"Yes, I'm here to try out. Sorry I'm late," she said, walking towards the center of the gym.  
"Alright, what's your name?" asked the coach.  
The girl paused for a moment.  
"Goukano Kitsune," she said finally.  
"I'm sorry, Kitsune, but you're not on my list."  
"I'm new here. Here's my application; everything should be in order," the girl said, handing the coach some stapled papers.  
Coach Sousha skimmed through them quickly then nodded.  
"Very well then, Kitsune, you may try out," she said, scribbling something on her clipboard.  
Kitsune smirked.  
"Arigatou."  
Sukui looked at the girl oddly. She knew her from somewhere... she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
After a half an hour, Sukui had to admit that Kyousou was pretty good.  
She watched her spike the ball high over the other girls' heads and grinned.  
"Wow!" Arashi exclaimed in awe.  
"Yes, Kyousou appears to be one of the best out there. Her and that odd redheaded girl with the sunglasses, but she's a total ball hog--" Nodus commented, already starting to understand the "primitive game."  
Sukui nodded, eying the strange girl.  
"I don't get it... She's inside, so why is she wearing sunglasses?" she said, more to herself than anyone else.  
Coach Sousha blew her whistle and called the girls in.  
"Okay, five-minute water break, girls, then it's back to work!" she said.  
The girls broke apart to go grab their water bottles.  
Kyousou and a girl with pale blue hair walked up the bleachers and sat by Sukui and Arashi.  
"Hey guys! This is Tenga! Tenga, this is Sukui, Arashi, and their cat, Nodus," she said.  
"Nice to meet you. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before," Sukui asked.  
Tenga nodded.  
"Yes, my family just moved here from Sukomo last week-- oh what a precious kitty!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I just love animals! And he looks so much like MY cat, Tarazed!" she said, scratching Nodus behind the ears.  
Nodus' eyes widened.  
Tarazed!? How did this girl end up with Tarazed!? he thought.  
"Tarazed? That's a... unique... name for a cat--" Arashi said.  
Tenga laughed, blushing slightly.  
"Yes, eccentric isn't it? It came to me in this strange dream I had the night we got him from the pound, and it just seemed to fit. We like to call him 'Zed' though," she explained.  
"But then again, 'Nodus' isn't exactly typical either, Arashi," said Sukui.  
Arashi blinked.  
"Um... yeah. Good point," she sweatdropped.  
  
Couch Sousha blew her whistle a few minutes later, signaling the end of the girls' water break.  
Kyousou and Tenga said goodbye to Arashi and Sukui and ran down the bleachers and back to the court.  
"Kyousou, could you tell the coach I went to the bathroom really quick? Thanks!" the girls heard Tenga say to Kyousou as they walked down the bleachers.  
"What a nice girl!" Arashi said with a sweet smile.  
Sukui narrowed her eyebrows slightly.  
"Nice, yes, but I sense something about her that just doesn't seem right--" she said.  
Nodus leapt off Arashi's lap and stood on the bleacher seat in front of the two girls.  
"Not only that, but her cat is apparently Tarazed, guardian of Princess Cascata, a.k.a. Sailoraquila!" he said.  
"Aquila? You mean--" Arashi started.  
She was suddenly interrupted by screams from below.  
Where Kitsune had stood a mere second earlier, there now stood...  
"Vulpecula!" Sukui cried, whipping out her henshin rod.  
  
"Kitsune, what the Hell is going on!?" Coach Sousha yelled, dropping her clipboard in surprise.  
"I am not Kitsune, I am Vulpecula, Dark Star of Steel and Heat! Prepare to surrender your soul crystal to me!" Vulpecula laughed.  
"NOT SO FAST!" came a voice.  
Vulpecula whirled around to see Sailors Orion and Draco standing at the foot of the bleachers.  
"Fighting regally for all that is Good, I am Sailororion, soldier of Justice and Purity!"  
"And fighting by her side, I am Sailordraco, soldier of Earth and Storms!"  
"Together, we are the Sailor Constellations, defenders of truth, and you shall be vanquished!"  
Vulpecula rolled her eyes.  
"Great; it's you two again! Why can't you mind your damn business!?" she yelled.  
"FOXTAIL FLAMES!!!!" she cried. The wall of fire caught the senshi off guard, hitting them with full force.  
"Pathetic!" Vulpecula laughed, as she held out her glove. The red, clawlike hand shot out from her palm, and ripped out Coach Sousha's soul crystal; only to see that it was pale, cerulean blue.  
"Another defective target! DAMN YOU LYRA!!!" Vulpecula screamed in rage.  
"Orion Chaste Beams, Blind!!!!" came a voice.  
"AAAARGH!!!" Vulpecula screamed, as the attack caught her off-guard.  
She regained herself quickly, still clutching the blue crystal.  
"I am so outta here!" she hissed, tossing the crystal into the air. "SOULS INVERT! I call upon... youma Tawamure!"  
The blue butterfly exploded in pulsing black light, changing itself into a human-like creature with pale blue skin, white hair, and an outfit made literally of volleyballs. A black star was right beneath her neck.  
"Tawamure, dispose of these annoying brats at once!" Vulpecula ordered, leaping into her smoky portal.  
"TAWAMUREEE!!!!" the youma cried, wasting no time to start chucking volleyballs at the girls.  
"AAAARGH!" Sailordraco screamed in pain as one of the volleyballs hit her; not only were they heavier than normal volleyballs, but these packed a fiery punch...  
Draco collapsed onto the gym floor, badly bruised by the flames encircling the volleyball.  
"NOO!!!!" Orion cried, rushing to her sister's side.  
"Watch out!!!!" came a man's voice all of a sudden. Sailororion looked up just as Orionknight shielded both girls with his cape.  
"Orionknight!!!" Sailororion cried, as the flaming orbs smacked against his cape, weakening him considerably.  
  
Tenga watched this all happen from inside the locker room door. Thankful was she, for had to use the bathroom.  
"This is so awful... That creature could kill them! I wish I could help..." she said softly.  
I wish... with all my heart... That I could help...  
All of a sudden, the blue symbol of Aquila appeared on Tenga's forehead. It shot out a short beam of blue light, forming a blue henshin rod in front of her.  
"What on Earth--" Tenga mumbled, gently taking the rod in her hands. She suddenly felt words escaping her lips.  
"AQUILA STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!!" she cried. She could feel streams of water and light air bubbles circling around her body, changing her P.E. uniform into a blue sailor fuku.  
She felt as if Hishouwashino Tenga had suddenly been replaced... by Sailoraquila. She suddenly knew exactly what do.  
"AQUILA AQUA WHIP, SLAP!"  
All attention in the room was turned to source of this cry, as a torrent of water suddenly splashed over Tawamure.  
"TAWAMUUUURE!!!!!" the youma cried in despair, not enjoying the free bath.  
"Room for one more? I am Sailoraquila, defender of justice, and soldier of Air! And I say you're all washed up!" challenged the blue-clad sailor senshi.  
"Sailoraquila..." Orion said in amazement.  
"Orion, finish her off!" Nodus yelled suddenly.  
"Huh? Oh! Right! Orion Chaste Beams, BLIND!!!" she yelled, attacking with all her might. The beams struck the youma right in the star, destroying it and leaving behind only Coach Sousha's soul crystal.  
  
"This is amazing! Now there are THREE of us! Four, if you wanna count Orionknight, which I'm sure Sukui does--"  
Sukui's face went red, and elbowed her sister in the gut.  
Tenga laughed.  
"So, are there any more of us, Nodus? Tarazed?" Sukui asked the two cats.  
"--you were really in the pound for three months??? Yeesh! And I thought Queen Lareina's annual harvest ball was unbearable!!!" Nodus was saying to Tenga's cat, Tarazed. Tarazed looked almost exactly like Nodus, except he was a bit larger, and had blue where Nodus had green.  
"NODUUUUS!!!" Sukui cried.  
"Huh? What?" The two cats stopped talking.  
Sukui shook her head in disbelief.  
"Anyways, do you two think there are more of us out there?" she asked.  
They nodded.  
"Of course! There should be six-" Tarazed began. Nodus took one of his nails and stuck it into Tarazed's front paw. "Ow! Erm, two more Constellations somewhere... most likely here in Sendai," Tarazed finished, cradling his front paw.  
The girls raised their eyebrows, but didn't comment.  
"So... How will we know whom the other... two... Constellations are?" Tenga asked.  
"You probably won't know until they henshin right in front of your eyes. You haven't regained enough of your past memories to remember them fully. But they will come, no doubt about it. Knowing Ankaa and Spica, though, they might not be too friendly," Nodus explained.  
"Wuzzat mean???" Arashi asked, stuffing a glazed donut into her mouth.  
Nodus and Tarazed gave each other "shut the Hell up, you idiot!" sort of looks.  
"Look, that is not important right now. Priority one is the enemy, not allies that haven't shown up yet," Tarazed said simply. The girls nodded.  
"Right."  
"Right."  
"Gotcha. Mmmmm... glazed donut..." 


End file.
